Trunks The Punk
by obliviousninja
Summary: ONESHOT. Trunks is the leader of a gang at the age of fourteen. Find out what happens when a rival gang causes trouble and a figth takes place.


_Readers: If your a fan of DBZ, you know that Trunks is in his late teens when he comes into the picture. In this fanfic, hes only fourteen. The extra characters that are in this story are all made up, none of them are based on actual people. The tactics that Trunks' 'gang' takes is also made up. None of this is meant to offend a member of anykind of gang anywhere. It was writen simply for the pleasure of writing and the enjoyment of those who read it. After awhile it kinda became a little...eh, wacko. I hope you enjoy it just the same!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I wish too.  
This is a oneshot.__  
_**

* * *

**

**Trunks The Punk  
**Chapter 1

When he was a small child, Trunks remembered his mom saying how he would become a great leader someday, how one day he would make everyone proud and one day- he'd change the world.  
That was then. This is now.  
Back then, to a four year old everything seemed so easy, so simple. Now at age fourteen, things had become a slight bit complitcated.  
"Trunks, darling! Time for school!" Bulma called up the stairs.  
_Gah! School! _"Comin Mom!"  
Slaming the door to his room with a **BANG** that shook the house, Trunks decended the stairs slowly. _Maybe Ill skip today. _he thought, kicking at a toy of his little sisters that laid on the stairs, _Yeah, Ill skip.  
_Grabbing a poptart, he waved to his mom and headed out the door, in the direction of the school.  
Vegeta was walking up the drive way as Trunks came out of the house.  
"What are you doing here, Dad?" Trunks asked, looking Vegeta up and down as he spoke. The saiyan prince had several holes in his shirt and his pants were dirty, as if hed been rolling in the dirt, it looked like he hasnt showered in days- and smelled like it too!  
"What does it matter to you?!" Vegeta snapped, "If you must know- **IM HUNGRY**- and cook at the cafe is a fool, a complete waste of life!" throwing his hands up toward the heavans, he stalked off.  
_Hes broke. Hobo.  
_Shrugging, Trunks continued on his way. Walking two more blocks, he stopped to see if anyone was watching then turned into a small alley.  
"Yo Trunks. Over here." said a voice Trucks new to be Saucy. Next to him stood GiGi, Binx, Foxy and KanKan- this was his gang.  
Yes, you read it right- gang.  
Foxy pulled out a peice of half melted MilkyWay from his long black vampirish jacket and offered it to Trunks.  
"Want some? I got it from the bootlegger on North street, he just got new stock!"shaking his head 'no' Trunks sat down to be briefly updated on the neighborhood rivals.  
"Those guys from the south side of town are asking for a fight," GiGi said in a hushed tone " We are equaly numbered, boss."  
"Since your the head man, we been keepin things on the down low." chimed in Binx "You know we could whoop em!"  
Trunks rubbed his temples. GiGi was right, the gang from the north side had always given them trouble. There leader was a tall skinny guy named Fruity. He had unusually long eye lashes that made him look alot like a girl. His compainions looked no more normal than he did. First was Fuzzy, a short tan guy who had a long mess of frizzy curly hair he kept in a un-kept braid. Dongie came next, a guy with alot of talk but no action. Sparky (Sparkles as Trunks called him), was a smooth talking ladys man but when it came down to it- he was rip off beyond belief. Fourth was Cocoa, the buffest but not smartest of them- he had had so much muscle, he could hardly fit in a car- not to mention he had a small pot belly too. Finally there was Merman- he was just a man...that looked like a fish.  
_Yes. _Trunks thought after a minute _It would be a great fight!  
_"I got dibs on Fuzzy!" KanKan said out of the blue. After a slight moment of silence, everyone began talking at once.  
"I want pot belly!"  
"I got dibs tuna guy!"  
"Sparkles is mine!"  
"Gah! I have to fight ole big mouth? Hmph... alright!"  
So it was decided. A messanger would be sent stating that the north side gang had been challeged.

Trunks vs. Fruity  
GiGi vs. Sparky  
Binx vs. Dongie  
Foxy vs. Merman  
KanKan vs. Fuzzy  
Saucy vs. Cocoa

At 12 sharp Trunks had his gang ready and waiting at the designated spot.  
_tmp tmp tmp  
_Before them stood the (un-normal) north side gang.  
"We recieved your message, migit. Hmph- so you finally got the guts to come out and fight." Fruity taunted.  
_He even SOUNDS like a girl! _Trunks thought.  
Smiling, Trunks stepped forward.  
"Shall we?"  
Fruity lunged, dodgeing the punch Trunks clenched his fist and hit Fruity right smack in the jaw as his turned around.  
"Aw, did dat hurwt? Heh, my apologies." From the looks of things, Trunks wouldnt even have to go super saiyan (not that he expected to but... you never know). The two guys went at it. A punch in the cheek, another in the stomach, returned by a kick in the knee, a bloody nose and a black eye.  
Meanwhile, the other 5 matches were going on as well.

Foxy pounded on Merman at such speed he hadnt had a chance to move a limb without getting it beat back down. His knuckles were bleeding but- it didnt seem to be bothering him because he just kept on pounding. Merman was seriously becoming a bloody pulp.  
Cocoa was laying facedown on the ground, Saucy circled around him, kicking him in the sides, jumping on his back (Saucy only weighed about 100lbs) and.. screaming?  
"This one is for that one time when the fair was in town, **YOU PASSED ME IN THE COTTON CANDY BOOTH LINE -AND GOT THE LAST BLUE COTTON CANDY!!! YOU HAD ALREADY HAD LIKE... TWENTY!!! You sorry.. your nothing but a SORRY SON OF..."**  
**O.O**  
Binx was...  
Wait- wheres Binx? Do I hear a...? **LOOK!** Its Binx! Hes on a 4-wheeler.. headed for Dongie!!  
**CRASH!!!!**  
**"A-AHHHHH!"  
**Well then, that fight is over.  
KanKan and Fuzzy rolled on the ground, them being the about the same height and weight- this fight was the most equally matched. KanKan reached in her back pocket, pulling out her handy-dandy dagger, she raised it above her head and **SLICE**- cut off Fuzzys braid!  
Relizing what had just happened, Fuzzy grabed the back of his head, getting up he began to run away, looking over his shoulder at KanKan he screamed, **"Damn you! Damn you to hell! Ill have your head for this!"**  
Out of all of those 5 matches. GiGi and Sparky was having the most, eh, un-manly fight.  
A slapping match!  
GiGi: **-slap-** "Your so ugly that your Mama slaped herself when you were born."  
Sparky: **-slap-** "Well your Mamas soo fat, when she goes out to the ocean to swim- all the whale come up singing 'We are family, even though your fatter than me."  
GiGi: **-slap-** WHAT?! Well, your Mamas sooo fat that when she gets on the scale- it says 'to be continued'."  
Sparky: **-slap-** "I have always hated you!!!!!"  
**-slapslapslapslapslapslapslap- slapslapslap- slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap-  
**How nice.. childhood friends!

Lets get back to Trunks and Fruity:  
Fruity staggered backward from the blow he had just recieved. He was getting tired of punching- time to reveal his secrect weapon- **A PISTOL** (he had it hidden in his pants.. Im telling you, these people arent normal)!  
"Alright bucko! Put your hands in the air- the rest of your gang too! Your going dooown!"  
_I really didnt want to go super saiyan, but I guess I have to now!  
_Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Trunks became a blonde-hot-super saiyan!  
"What? Grr... I said put your hands up!" shouted Fruity as he aimed the gun at Trunks and cocked it.  
With out responding, Trunks jumped for the gun.  
**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**Putting his hands up, Trunks deflected the bullets as he grabbed the gun from Fruity and pushed him to the ground with a **THUD**. Seeing their leader had been defeated, what remained of the north side gang (since Fuzzy had took off, Merman was knocked out cold and Dongie was... no where in sight) began to retreat.  
"Stop right there, cowards!" Trunks yelled, his voice boomed so loud it hurt, "Arent you going to take your leader with you?"  
Cocoa and Sparky turned around and slowly walked back to where the groaning Fruity lay, Trunks could see that they were clearly afraid by the way they were shaking.  
_Heh. We wont have any trouble out of them any time soon!  
_After making sure everyone was alright, Trunks started home.

It was 4:30 when Trunks entered the door to his house.  
"Trunks! Darling! How was your day?" Bulma asked her son.  
"It was fine, Mom."  
Walking up the stairs to his room, all Trunks could think about was a hot shower and a soft bed.  
"Trunks! Wait a minute, dear! Your father is, um.. asleep on your bed."  
_Not for loooong. _he thought to himself as he nodded.  
The day was over for Trunks and nothing was going to interfere with him having a nice clam evening.

**"GET UP YOU HOBO!"  
O.O**


End file.
